This invention relates to a water purifier and, more particularly, to a water purifier having a magnetic field generation device such as a permanent magnet.
Known in the art of devices for purifying tap water are devices which utilize active carbon etc. to remove residual chlorine and other impurities in tap water, devices which have an additional function of adjusting the water quality such as pH by an electrolytic treatment or by using an ion exchange resin and also recently developed devices which utilize an infrared ray irradiation or a magnetization treatement to activate water molecules.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3003275 discloses a water purifier including a filter having a cylindrical housing formed with a water inlet at one end and a water outlet on the other and containing an active carbon layer and layers of other materials in which magnet plates each having three permanent magnets are provided above and below a layer of granular ceramic in such a manner that the sense of magnetic lines of force of these magnets coincide with one another, the sense of the magnetic lines of of force of these magnets is opposite to the direction of flow of water and the direction of the magnetic lines of force of these magnets is parallel to the direction of flow of water.
In this prior art water purifier, as shown in FIG. 9, each of the magnet plates include three magnets a in the shape of a coin received in three magnet receiving recesses c formed in a spacer b consisting of a plastic disk which is formed with a multiplicity of small water passing perforations (not shown). The three magnets are disposed at positions on a circle concentrical with the center axis of the housing at an interval of 120 degrees with respect to the center of the circle. These magnets a are coated with resin and have residual flux of residual flux of 12,000 gauss and are magnetized in the axial direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water purifier capable of applying a magnetic field to water to be treated more effectively than the above described prior art water purifier and thereby removing residual chlorine in water to be treated more effectively.